1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a task management apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a schedule management system in which a server manages schedule information, of a group or group members, that is input from a portable terminal or the like carried by a group member through a network. A group member confirms his/her own schedule or schedules of other group members with reference to the schedule information using the portable terminal or the like connected to the network.